


Iniciación

by Mexztli



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Consensual Underage Sex, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Misunderstandings, Multi, Sexual Tension, sexual content is coming, sexual partners
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mexztli/pseuds/Mexztli
Summary: Ori no aguanta más los cuidados de mamá gallina de Dori. Esta puede ser su oportunidad para recibir un trato más justo.





	1. La conversación

**Author's Note:**

> He tomado prestados los personajes por un momento. La clasificacion pronto sera explicita.

Ori se despertó en medio de la noche. Los ruidos extraños eran susurros, parecían molestos, ansiosos. Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta. La voz de Dori parecía tensa, emocional. La de Nori era cortante, plana. Era claro que hablaban de Ori. 

Una voz más se unió a la discusión. ¿Era acaso Balin? Apenas podía distinguirla, pero era una voz calmada, modulada, educada. Dori estaba a punto de llorar, parecía agradecido. Nori parecía molesto, pero conforme. 

Tal vez era parte de la discusión de esa mañana. Ori había escuchado a Fíli y a Kíli, los herederos de Thorin, hablar sobre su iniciación. Estaban emocionados y discutían sin cesar. Fíli decía que aún no era el tiempo para Kíli, Kíli decía que si era el tiempo de Fíli, él también podía tenerla. Fíli pareció cambiar de opinión a mitad de una palabra, pero su mirada tenía un brillo inusual. Vió a Kíli fijamente y salió dando un portazo. 

Ori había llegado en ese momento y preguntado de qué hablaban.  
-De nuestra iniciación, Fíli está por cumplir su mayoría de edad. Siempre hemos hecho todo juntos y me parece justo que esto también.  
-¿Iniciación? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que inicia? - había preguntado Ori con la candidez acostumbrada.  
Kíli enrojeció un poco y tartamudeó: Eh... el se, se....inicia la vida de adulto. Fíli no quiere que yo la tenga hasta que recuperemos Erebor, pero yo creo que si él tiene la suya, es justo que yo tenga la mía. La quiero ya. No me la pueden negar. Si se lo pido a Thorin, tendrá que otorgármela, puesto que estamos exiliados y es una de las pocas tradiciones que podemos conservar. 

El mundo se abrió para Ori; sus hermanos siempre estaban cuidándole y tratándole como si fuera un infante. Esto parecía justamente lo que necesitaba. Fíli trataba siempre a Kíli como si fuera frágil, seguramente eso era lo que hacían todos los hermanos y por eso a Kíli le urgía tenerla. Fíli estaba a un mes de su cumpleaños, Kíli a un par de años de su mayoría de edad. Ori era casi cinco años más joven que Fíli, pero sentía que este viaje les había hecho crecer y ser más responsables. Era obvio que Ori también se merecía dicho privilegio.

Ori se había despidido de Kíli y salido a buscar a Dori. Después de recorrer los jardines de Rivendell, encontró a Dori tomando un té y leyendo un libro. Dori no sabía lo que le esperaba.  
-¿Cuándo voy a tener mi iniciación? - preguntó sin preámbulo Ori, mientras le quitaba el libro de las manos a Dori.  
Dori se atragantó y escupió un poco del té que bebía - ¿Tu iniciación? ¿Dónde has escuchado eso? - preguntó tratando de calmarse.  
-Los Durin - explicó Ori, estirando un poco la verdad. 

Dori palideció al escuchar esa respuesta. Su esfuerzo por mantener al tierno Ori inocente y al margen de toda experiencia de adulto empezaría a resquebrajarse. Dori sabía que Fíli estaba por cumplir la mayoría de edad, y los sobrinos de Thorin solían hacer todo juntos. Incluso si Thorin superaba el odio apenas contenido por los elfos, y les permitía tener su iniciación ese mismo día, para ellos no significaba un problema.

-Pero tú eres mucho más joven. Estás a años de tener la edad requerida - dijo Dori preguntándose a sí mismo cuándo la dulzura e inocencia de Ori le había dado espacio a pensar en sexo.  
-Si hablamos de edad cronológica, sí, soy mucho más joven. Pero debes admitir que este viaje nos ha hecho madurar a todos. Si voy a ser perseguido por orcos, quiero tener los privilegios que vienen con ese riesgo.  
-Tendré que hablarlo con Nori. En efecto, este viaje nos puso a todos en desventaja, pero hay que considerar todas las implicaciones -explicó Dori tratando de ganar tiempo. 

Ori se retiró a buscar a Kili, a ver si podía sacar información en claro que le permitiera entender por qué Dori hacía escándalo por algo tan simple. Dori trató de volver a su libro, sin darse cuenta que un enano que los escuchaba salía discretamente por un pasillo sin ser observado.

XX

Dori cerró por tercera vez su libro. No podía concentrarse. Una iniciación en medio del viaje era impensable. No solo los limitaría en la preparación de la ceremonia y la fiesta, pero también los limitaría en la elección futura de prospectos para Ori. Tradicionalmente, el maestro o iniciador era alguien de respeto, con una cierta posición social, que guiaría y educaría al joven enano en una o más artes o disciplinas; era también alguien que velaría por el bienestar físico y emocional, prestándole su apoyo y guía; y adicionalmente, era alguien que facilitaría recursos para el desempeño económico y social del enano iniciado. Es decir, a lo largo del tiempo, le abriría puertas que la familia solo se atrevería a desear. Dos décadas después de su iniciación, los guías tradicionalmente señalaban candidatos para iniciar una relación afectiva que terminaría en un matrimonio. Cientos de años antes, los guías trataban de obtener esa posición para poder concertar matrimonios entre los iniciados y algún miembro menos favorecido de la familia del guía. Sin embargo, cuando esta costumbre se volvió una estrategia política, se empezó a considerar de mal gusto hacerlo. El guía debía ser alguien que tuviera nexos importantes, para permitir al iniciado una mejor selección de candidatos para su matrimonio.

Por otro lado, y esto era lo que más preocupaba a Dori, durante la iniciación Ori aprendería sobre su cuerpo, cómo despertar el deseo en su pareja y cómo satisfacerla. De su primera noche, además de aprender a disfrutar del sexo, se desprenderían una serie de ideas y creencias que influirían la vida del enano iniciado por décadas. En el caso de Ori, era de vital importancia preservar su dulzura y, durante el mayor tiempo posible, su inocencia. 

En el caso de los enanos varones, la iniciación requería solo a un guía, de cualquier sexo. En el caso de las hembras, la iniciación requería a dos guías, uno de cada sexo. La sociedad enana era menos inhibida que la humana, y aceptaba el papel de la hembra como clave en la satisfacción sexual de su pareja y con gran influencia en la vida social. Por tal motivo, requería un mayor esfuerzo al iniciar la segunda etapa de su vida, algo que los preparara para una vida plena. Por otra parte, había tan pocas enanas en la sociedad, que siempre buscaban asegurarse que el conocimiento sobre su satisfacción sexual, cuidado y reproducción se pasaran a las diferentes generaciones. La intervención de la guía hembra no era eminentemente sexual durante la ceremonia, pero podía serlo, ya que entre los enanos, la homosexualidad no era tabú.

Dori se sentía preocupado, sabía que su posición económica era deplorable, y más complicada aún por su posición social. Dori era el único hijo legítimo de Ria, una empleada de palacio. Domou, su padre, había muerto cuando Dori tenía apenas cinco años y Ria no volvió a casarse. Sus hermanos, Nori y Ori, eran hijos de padres diferentes y los rumores que los cortesanos inventaron habían acabado con el poco respeto que Ria había ganado. La sociedad consideraba a Ria prácticamente una prostituta, por lo que había despedida del palacio real en Ered Luin y se sumió en la depresión.

Dori había empezado a sacar a la familia adelante cuando Ria murió por la malnutrición en que vivían, y su muerte acentuó la rebeldía de Nori, quien era apenas un adolescente. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Dori, meter en cintura a su hermano era casi imposible. Sobre todo, porque del fruto de pequeños hurtos y fraudes se alimentaba la familia. Dori había comenzado a trabajar como ayudante en una forja para cuidar y educar a Ori en sus primeros años. 

El sueño de Dori era recuperar Erebor, ganar prestigio y poder acceder a una de sus nuevas amistades, posiblemente Oin, quien era un médico destacado, y convencerlo, por cualquier medio, de que le ayudara. Otra posibilidad podía haber sido Balin, pero dada la reputación de su familia, Dori lo creía imposible. Para Dori, los hijos de Fundin eran inalcanzables, tanto como guías y como posibles candidatos. Dori sabía que Oin, quien era viudo y estaba solo desde hacía tiempo, podría aportar a la educación de Ori, y con el tiempo, ayudarle a encontrar una pareja respetable para Ori, quien era la joya y esperanza de su familia. Dori utilizaría todos sus trucos para convencerlo.


	2. El guía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño malentendido que desembocará en una situación completamente diferente a la esperada.

-No, no y simplemente no - exclamó Nori con incredulidad cuando Dori le comentó la discusión que recién había tenido. Sus trenzas se despeinaron por la vehemencia con la que respondió al comentario de Dori. 

Nori estaba sentado en una pequeña sala cerca de las cocinas, de donde había sustraído un poco de pan, quesos, carnes frías y varias botellas de aguamiel. Dori sentía que no conocía a este Nori, que por su profesión como espía/ladrón vestía normalmente de colores oscuros, y que al estar en Rivendel se había apropiado de ropas élficas, en tonos verde, para pasar desapercibido. Esta sala era la única que tenía una puerta, en vez de dos o tres dinteles, lo que hacía más fácil controlar quien ingresaba a la sala.

-¿Vas a hablar tú con Ori? Le dije que hablaría contigo y trataría de convencerte, puesto que esta ceremonia es realmente una decisión de toda la familia -preguntó su hermano mayor, en lo que pasaría a la historia como una de las pocas ocasiones en que ambos estaban de acuerdo.  
-Me niego a siquiera tratar el tema. Tú sabes mejor que yo cómo tratar esos detalles tan escabrosos y eres quien ha jugado el papel de madre, Dori - respondió el ladrón sonrojándose por primera vez en años.  
-Pero es un tema que desconozco casi por completo. Ni tú ni yo tuvimos iniciaciones apropiadas. Además... -dijo el enano mayor, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.  
-Y cualquiera que te escuche hablar de sexo podría jurarlo -dijo Nori por lo bajo- sin embargo, tú estás definitivamente más preparado que yo para convencerle de que espere más tiempo.  
-¿Más tiempo? ¿A que perezcamos en este viaje sin retorno? ¿A que estemos atrapados en el palacio de Erebor? ¿A que caigamos en alguna batalla con los orcos? Nuestras probabilidades de éxito son más bien bajas -respondió Dori dejando caer los hombros- no quiero que lo haga, pero de hacerlo ahora, cuando su cuerpo está todavía sano y completo, cuando tiene una gran variedad de enanos para elegir, cuando la hospitalidad de Lord Elrond nos permitiría una pequeña celebración... debo admitir que esto suena como una mejor experiencia. Esperar cinco años más solo servirá para complicar las cosas. Además, si para ese entonces, ya están con nosotros las tropas de Dain, o quien quiera aprovechar que hemos recuperado Erebor, no sabemos en manos de quien podría caer. Sabes mejor que yo los gustos que tienen los miembros de la armada.  
Nori palideció al imaginarse al dulce Ori cayendo en brazos de un soldado- Lamento decirlo, pero tienes razón. Este parece ser el mejor momento para una acción tan inapropiada. Lo único que lamento es que su identidad no será más un secreto. Y eso definitivamente va a complicar las cosas. 

Minutos después Dori salió con aire resignado a preparar la ceremonia que más había temido durante años. Con una mueca de desconcierto, el enano que escuchaba detrás de una puerta que llevaba a las cocinas se retiró sigilosamente antes de que Nori decidiera expandir su menu de la cena. 

XX

Dori caminó por los pasillos hasta encontrar a Oin en una pequeña sala, al lado de los telares de Rivendel, donde los tejedores elfos operaban las máquinas que permitían crear las maravillosas telas del pueblo. Oin se encontraba concentrado, haciendo hacía una lista de remedios, plantas y ungüentos que había creado y se preparaba para cortar trozos de lienzos para hacer vendas. 

-Oin, hijo de Groin, que la tierra te sostenga hoy y siempre- saludó con mucha cortesía Dori, alzando un poco la voz para destacarse del ruido de los telares. 

Oin sonrió un poco despistado - Dori, es un placer verte - dijo mientras empezaba a medir la tela.  
Apenas escuchó estas palabras, un gran peso se levantó de los hombros de Dori. Al menos Oin mostraba una buena disposición al verlo. Esperaba mantenerlo así después de su petición. Ser un guía en la ceremonia de iniciación implicaba un gran compromiso.  
-Mi estimado Oin, es un gusto encontrarte. Me preguntaba si tienes tiempo de charlar.  
-¿Quieres tener un tipo de chalán? -gritó el médico mientras se ponía el cuerno metálico en la oreja.  
-Que si puedo robar un poco de tu tiempo -gritó ahora Dori.  
-Claro, claro, Dori, dime cómo puedo ayudarte - dijo Oin mientras tomaba asiento. Dori siempre le había parecido exageradamente diplomático. Ya no había caballeros como él.  
Dori se le quedó viendo por un momento sin saber si debía sentarse o no. No quería importunar al enano más de lo debido, por lo que se quedó de pie, mirando al galeno respetuosamente. 

-Cómo sabes, mi madre partió hace años al abrazo de Mahal. Nuestra familia quedó deshecha y quedé a cargo de mis hermanos, para lo que trabajé en la corte. Vana fue mi aspiración a un cargo. He hecho lo posible por ayudarlos. 

Entre el ruido de los telares y la sordera de Oin, las palabras de Dori tomaron un nuevo significado.  
"...madre...familia deshecha...corte...sana"  
Si, claro su madre fue cortesana, recordó mentalmente Oin.  
-No entiendo a qué viene eso, Dori. Es algo que todos hemos olvidado -le aseguró el médico.

Dori se sintió de nuevo juzgado. Una mano fría le estrujó el estómago.  
-No quiero molestarte, pero Ori está a unos pasos de su mayoría de edad, y a pesar de todo me ve como una madre. Su curiosidad malsana le ha llevado a pedir tener su iniciación, aún cuando debiera ser dentro de cinco años. Su ceremonia de masakhn (ser visto)* -dijo Dori mientras veía el suelo en señal de respeto. 

"Ori... edad... pasos...madre. Cortesana... iniciación.. cinco extraños." Bueno, Ori ya está en edad y quiere seguir los pasos de su madre . Y es tiempo de hacer una iniciación. Con cinco extraños. Ceremonia de madashn (servir)*- pensó Oin con curiosidad. Esa ceremonia estaba prácticamente descontinuada. Nadie tenía sexo con cortesanos desde la época de Thror.  
-No somos precisamente extraños, pero ¿crees que sería apropiado? -preguntó el médico, un poco extrañado.  
-Bueno, verás... -respondió Dori sonrojándose. Eso iba a ser más difícil de lo pensado. Dori se sentó al lado de Oin; sonrió tímidamente y se le acercó un poco más, pero siguió viendo al piso.  
-Verás, Oin, temo esperar más tiempo. Aunque apenas tengamos un nexo, lo duro del camino, me hace pensar que será lo mejor tener dicha iniciación. Como médico, tu sabrás notar lo que su cuerpo pueda aceptar y podrás influenciarle y darle una buena experiencia. 

"Tiempo...sexo..duro...mejor... iniciación...médico... cuerpo...adaptar...experiencia". Claro, tener sexo duro, para que su cuerpo se adapte a la experiencia, fue lo que tradujo su mente.  
-No digas más. Con gusto te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Ya no tengo la energía de cuando tenía 80, pero me dará placer hacerlo - contestó el galeno con interés - ¿Cuándo?

-Déjame prepararme. Dentro de cuatro días -respondió Dori. Lo que en la mente de Oin se tradujo a: "debes prepararte; buscaré a los cuatro guías".  
Dori se retiró a buscar a Balin para conseguir lo que necesitaba para el banquete posterior a la ceremonia, con el que se honraba a los guías y la familia y amigos cercanos del iniciado, quienes reconocían a partir de ese momento su mayoría de edad. 

Oin, mientras tanto, empezó a buscar los ingredientes para las pociones que le permitirían pasar las tres noches esperadas de frenesí sexual con las que se preparaban las cortesanas. Ya no era tan joven, su cuerpo necesitaría ayuda para satisfacer el deseo sexual de un adolescente que quería dedicar su vida a disfrutar y explorar los placeres de la carne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por mi mal uso del khuzdul, no tuve el tiempo, la paciencia o los recursos...


	3. La preparación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori se preocupa pensando en su iniciación. Al parecer, es mucho más de lo que esperaba. Oín se prepara para una noche de educación y placer.

Balin se encontraba supervisando las provisiones que tenían. Pergamino en mano, llevaba la cuenta del inventario y hacía cálculos para el trayecto. Habían recibido algunos regalos (telas, vinos y un poco de mithril) de parte de Lord Elrond que sería impráctico cargar hasta Erebor. Su naturaleza práctica le decía que debían dejarlos ahí. Su lado diplomático sabía que debían aceptarlos, así que para evitar traelos con ellos por toda la Tierra Media, debían consumirlos. 

Oín entró con su propia lista en mano, con su delantal de trabajo puesto y un maletín donde cargaba sus implementos. Balin alzó la mirada del arcón en que tenía los regalos. Su mirada tenía un brillo especial. Aunque Oin y Balin se conocían desde hace tiempo, el consejero de Thorin se sorprendió de ver a su primo caminando con un paso más rápido, la cabeza más erguida y una media sonrisa que anunciaba una noche activa. Durante un breve momento Balin quiso preguntar la razón que tenía para trabajar en sus mezclas, pero al ver entrar a un elfo con una enciclopedia de plantas y abrir un closet que contenía una gran cantidad de hierbas secas, así como diferentes frascos, el consejero asumió que el médico aprovecharía el par de semanas que se quedarían en la ciudad élfica para experimentar con plantas diferentes a las conocidas. Si no fuera por la reticencia con la que los enanos trataban casi todo lo proveniente de los elfos, Balin hubiera pensado que Oin incluso trataría de aprender de ellos. 

Pasada una hora, Balin salió a buscar a Dwalin. EL rudo jefe de la guardia de los Durin se encontraba en el jardín. Balin estaba sorprendido de encontrar a su hermano en un jardín en vez de en la armería o en los campos de entrenamiento, pero pronto sospechó que la razón tenía muy poco que ver con plantas. Al sentir a su hermano, Dwalin trató de disimular su presencia, pero la sutileza no tenía nada que ver con Dwalin, y al escuchar el carraspeo discreto de Balin, supo que no podría pretender que estaba ahí por otro motivo. Aún así, trató de ocultar lo que atraía su atención girándose en la banca en que se encontraba y levantándose para ir al encuentro del consejero. 

XX

-¿Cómo? ¿qué quieres decir con eso? -preguntó Ori, después de haber lanzado un pequeño grito; en ese momento no sabía si sentir vergüenza o asco.  
-Justamente lo que te dije, que en tu iniciación, tendrás que pasar toda la noche desnudo. La ceremonia es temprano, tú y tu guía se retiran a su alcoba, él o ella, en este caso él, porque ninguna enana viaja con nosotros, te desvestirá y te enseñará todo lo que sabe: cómo tener sexo, cómo disfrutarlo, cómo disfrutar a tu pareja. Y para eso, pondrá su martillo en tu cuerpo, en toooodas partes -dijo Kíli ignorando cómo Ori palidecía. 

-Lo tocarás, chuparás, apretarás, y todo lo que lo haga disfrutar. Lo pondrá en cada orificio de tu cuerpo, y como eso parece tomar un rato, pues estarás desnudo toda la noche -dijo Kíli entre risas nerviosas, puesto que él tampoco tenía idea de lo que eso implicaba.  
-Pero no entiendo por qué tendría que desnudarme, podría tal vez quedarme en interiores, o... o... en mi camisa. Además, supongo que estará oscuro, lo mismo da si me desvisto o no... -murmuró Ori, que se inclinaba más a sentir vergüenza.  
-No es recomendable, su martillo estará mojado y te llenará de... de... pues de eso que sale del martillo -respondió Kíli, quien tampoco sabía mucho del tema. Una vez había espiado a Thorin, mientras tenía sexo con un enano que lo pretendía. Solo había escuchado al enano atragantarse mientras le practicaba sexo oral y sacó sus propias conclusiones. 

Eso fue más de lo que Ori pudo soportar. Con cara de sufrimiento, Ori ahogó un grito y salió de prisa, definitivamente no quería que su guía lo humillara de tal manera. Sería desagradable, olería mal, y bueno, sería horrible. Llorando, llegô a su cuarto, donde Nori lo encontrô.  
-Calma, Ori ¿qué es lo que te pasa? -preguntó Nori consternado.  
Ori trató de hablar y se le atragantaron las palabras. La tristeza le había invadido. Quería tener un poco de independencia, sí, pero no a costa de su dignidad. Por otro lado, no podía ir con Dori y decirle que siempre no quería su iniciación. Eso lo haría parecer como alguien inestable, sin poder de decisión y justamente, como un infante, en vez de un adulto. Llorando desconsoladamente, Ori se dejó consentir por su hermano y se prometió aguantar la iniciación sin quejarse.  
-Así, así, tranquilízate. Sé que Dori está preparando todo. Tu iniciación será en un par de días y será un evento importante. Dori y yo iremos de cacería con Thorin, Fíli, Kíli, Balin y Dwalin. Sabes cómo es Dori y estará ansioso de que pases la noche lejos de nosotros. Pero esa es la tradición, debes de pasar la noche con tu guía en su propia morada. Además, podremos traer un jabalí para el festejo. Es una fecha muy especial y sé que Oin aceptó ser tu guía. Dori está, como imaginas, muy ansioso, queriendo causar una buena impresión -explicó el ladrón, sin estar ni remotamente convencido de la importancia del evento, pero sabiendo que Ori se merecía lo mejor.  
Los comentarios de Nori y la intención de Dori, terminaron de cimentar la decisión del menor, quien suspiró hondo y trató ahora sí de calmarse. 

XX  
Dwalin maldijo la llegada de su hermano, ya que evitó que se dirigiera al jardín inferior donde estaba Kíli con Ori. Definitivamente, observar a Ori traía pensamientos inusuales a su mente. Aunque Ori era extremadamente joven, y era evidente que aún conservaba su inocencia, Dwalin lo deseaba con fervor. El joven escriba era inteligente, delicado, de facciones suaves, de mirada apasionada y de modales calmos. En la mente de Dwalin, esos eran los atributos más deseados. Era una lástima que el dulce Ori jamás se fijaría en alguien como él. Con dinero, pero sin mucha educación, por más esfuerzos que hizo Balin por enseñarle lo mismo que a Thorin. Sus únicos atributos eran su cuerpo musculoso y su pasión desmedida, lo que lo había hecho caer rotundamente en el estereotipo de los soldados: apasionados, salvajes y con deseos que ningún joven de clase querría o se atrevería a satisfacer. 

Dwalin sabía que el pequeño Ori merecía alguien como Kíli, o incluso Fíli, si no fuera porque Fíli debía casarse con una enana y producir herederos. El soldado empezaba a ver con otros ojos al joven escriba y temía que Kíli también lo hiciera. Y sospechaba que Kíli le había jugado una broma al más joven de la compañía porque al principio había escuchado la risa de Kíli, y después de eso, solo había visto a Ori salir corriendo. Sabía que Kíli se traía algo entre manos, aunque no podía imaginar qué. Suponía que era algo de tinte sexual, aunque no estaba seguro. Ori tenía poco de haber llegado a la edad de las armas, según sus cálculos, por lo que le faltaba casi una década para la mayoría de edad. Kíli, por el contrario, no estaba tan lejos de su mayoría, y siempre había sido precoz. Definitivamente, tendría que poner atención a lo que hacían los herederos de Thorin, meterse en problemas con el menor de los hermanos Ri solo causaría división en el grupo. Claro, para eso, tendría que poner más atención al escriba, lo que solamente alimentaría sus fantasías. 

Balin comenzó a discutir con Dwalin la cacería que Dori había pedido a Thorin llevar a cabo. Si sus sospechas eran correctas, tenían un evento importante que celebrar. Aunque Dori aún no hablaba con el consejero real, todo parecía indicar que tenían entre su grupo a una enana. Aunque Ori era muy joven para mostrar una barba tupida, la delicadeza de sus facciones y de su vello facial daba soporte a sus sospechas. Tan pronto Balin le preguntó a su hermano que observaba en el jardín y Dwalin le explicó la escena que había presenciado, Balin notó su interés.  
-¿Dices que Kíli asustó al pequeño Ori? ¿Y que Ori gritó y salió corriendo? -preguntó el consejero, que empezaba a maquinar algunas ideas.  
-No sé que pasó. Parece que Kíli disfruta su compañía; no entiendo porqué le asustó -dijo entre gruñidos el hermano menor. 

XX

Después de un par de días de arduo trabajo, Oín había finalmente terminado de preparar diferentes pociones, elíxires y pomadas: estimulantes para la virilidad, elíxir re-energizante, elíxir calmante, pomada refrescante, pomada lubricante y varios más. La iniciación de los cortesanos era normalmente larga y agotadora. Obviamente, todos los involucrados la disfrutaban al máximo, y los enanos tenían un gran aguante y mucha energía, pero al cabo de un día, el cuerpo necesitaba cuidados y la energía debía ser restaurada. Oín tenía además una receta que estimulaba el deseo sexual, era tradicional para los iniciados.

Normalmente, la iniciación duraba casi tres días, por lo que había que abastecerse. La provisión de alimentos le correspondía a Oín, dado que él, en su papel de anfitrión, elegía a los otros invitados y los recibía en su casa. Esta iniciación era un despliegue de buen gusto y un poco de poder. Pocas personas fuera de la familia real podían darse el lujo de tener cortesanos. Y aunque Oín y Glóin, al igual que Balin y Dwalin eran miembros de la casa real, su prestigio ya no era el mismo desde la caída de Erebor. Obviamente, esta iniciación significaba mucho para Oín también. 

Él eligiría a los otros iniciadores quienes apreciarían la experiencia como lo que era, una ceremonia de antaño, con lujos y placeres, lo que elevaría el estatus del anfitrión ante ellos. Solo Oín y Balin habían participado en una iniciación de ese tipo ya que la tradición era bastante antigua y había caído en desuso con la huída a Ered Luin. Los cortesanos en Erebor eran tratados con alta estima, pero Oín sospechaba que ese no era el caso de los de Ered Luin, tal vez porque no había una corte real, sino un mayordomo y muchos burócratas. 

Oín aún no había hablado con los otros iniciadores, pero confiaba en que esa noche podría hacerlo, para estar listos a participar en el evento a la mañana siguiente. Oín había hablado de nuevo con Dori, quien parecía extremadamente ansioso, y excitable. Repetía sin cesar que le agradecía mucho el que quisiera ser el guía del joven Ori. Si no fuera porque Dori mismo le había dicho que Ori quería seguir los pasos de su madre, pensaría que Dori se refería a la ceremonia de masakhn, que era popular entre los enanos de clase real. Oín suponía que el agradecimiento de Dori era porque tener un médico como responsable en una iniciación de servicio (madashn), aseguraba la buena salud y el cuidado corporal del iniciado y sus invitados. 

XX

La mañana siguiente encontró a Oín apurado. Había hablado con Gloin, Bifur y Bofur, Balin, quien era parte de la lista original de Oín, no estaba por ningún lado. Eso le dejaba a Bombur, quien había acordado preparar las provisiones. Oín sabía que tanto Gloin como Bombur tendrían muy poco interés en participar, puesto que estaban casados y más satisfechos sexualmente. Y aunque una iniciación no se consideraba una aventura, era mucho más popular entre los que aún estaban solteros. Por otro lado, tanto Gloin como Bombur dominarían más técnicas, por lo que sería más benéfico para un cortesano aprender de ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la segunda vez que escribo esta historia, la primera era mucho más breve, pero creo que mejor lograda. Sin embargo, la he tenido en mi mente por muchos meses, así que quiero verla terminada. 
> 
> Ya solo falta el capítulo final de la ceremonia y tal vez un epílogo.

**Author's Note:**

> Algunos cánones habituales. Hay menos enanas que enanos (proporción 1:3), la homosexualidad es aceptada. 
> 
> No tengo lector beta, los errores son mios.


End file.
